


Stung Knight: Daddy's Girl

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune squeezes between Yang and Blake in the cafeteria at Beacon.  Best case scenario he gets two girls, worst case scenario he gets flattened, but considers that worth the risk.Stung Knight (Knightshade, Dragonslayer, Bumblebee)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 18





	Stung Knight: Daddy's Girl

Blake and Yang sat beside each other in the cafeteria.

Jaune: *forces his way between them*

Blake and Yang: *shuffles a bit out of the way*

Jaune: *puts his tray on the table*

Jaune: *wraps his arms around Blake and Yang's shoulders*

Weiss: *scoffs* *huffs* *incensed whining*

Blake and Yang: *stunned silence*

Ruby: *questioning look*

Nora (whispers to Pyrrha): I think your time ran out.

Pyrrha (whispering to Nora): I really didn't see this coming.

Ren: *quiet calm*

Jaune: *kisses Yang on the cheek*

Jaune: *kisses Blake on the cheek*

Yang: What about your Snow Angel?

Jaune: She said no. You have not.

Jaune: *pulls Yang and Blake even closer, to the point they could look each other in the eyes*

Jaune: *nods his head forward, and pulls the girls in until their heads touch his before letting them move a bit further away*

Jaune: So, here's what's going to happen.

Jaune: *moves their faces together until they are an inch or two apart*

Jaune: You know what to do.

Jaune: *pushes slightly harder*

Blake and Yang: *kiss*

Jaune: *gently pulls them apart*

Jaune: *pulls Yang in for a kiss*

Jaune : *pulls Blake in for a kiss*

Jaune: Any questions?

Weiss: *nearly having a nervous breakdown*

Blake and Yang: *panting*

Nora: Should we do something?

Ren: I have not the foggiest about what we could say.

Ruby: What was that?!

Jaune: They are mine.

Weiss: That is for them to decide!

Jaune: It is. But I think they have decided.

Jaune (whispers into Yang's ear): Haven't you?

Jaune: *kisses her cheek*

Jaune (whispers into Blake's ear): And you?

Weiss: Are you just going to let him?!

Jaune: Yes, they are.

Blake: *hides her head in his shoulder*

Yang: Since I can finally breathe... we're in.

Weiss: *stands up with a start*

Weiss: I cannot believe you would agree to this!

Yang: You had your chance, Snow Angel. He's mine now. Ours?

Blake (mumbling): Ours.

Ren: Yes, well, that settles it.

Ruby: Settles what?

Ren: Blake and Yang consent to the relationship. I was uncertain of what we would do, otherwise.

Weiss: Stab him with Myrtenaster.

Ren: And I expect Ruby to become involved. Blake, and Yang could defend themselves as well. I am quite relieved intervention was not required.

Yang: I think I'm still in shock, myself.

Nora: Jaune has a tendancy to do that to you.

Weiss: Pardon me, what?

Jaune: As lovely as she is, she means it platonically.

Nora: I'm lovely?

Jaune: *reaches across the table to poke her nose*

Nora: Boop.

Jaune: These two... *gently pulls Blake and Yang's shoulders*

Yang: Not that we'll say no, but can we do this later?

Jaune: Scootch over so I can eat.

* * *

Blake, Yang, and Jaune walk into RWBY's room.

Blake: *quickly jumps up to Yang's bed and hides her head*

Jaune: *walks over to Blake and Yang's improvised bunk bed*

Jaune: *points to the lower bunk*

Yang: *quickly takes her seat on the edge of Blake's bed*

Jaune: Either you are coming down, or we are coming up, and I don't think Yang would appreciate my armour on her bunk.

Blake: *muffled whimper*

Jaune: *grabs Blake's leg and tugs*

Jaune: *cradles Blake in the air ending in a princess carry*

Jaune: *sits on the ground, leaning up against Blake's bed with Blake still in his arms*

Blake: *hides her face in her hands*

Jaune: *works his face between her hands to kiss her*

Jaune: Come on out. It's just us, here.

Blake: *peeks through her hands*

Blake: I can't believe you did that.

Jaune: *kisses Blake on the forehead*

Jaune: I just went with the moment.

Blake: And if I we didn't come with it?

Jaune: I would have awkwardly eaten.

Yang: And if I had punched you?

Jaune: I doubt you would have actually killed me.

Yang: That's it?

Jaune: Implying you two aren't worth a little near-death experience?

Yang: The hell, man. You can't be so casual with your life.

Jaune: Implying I was being casual? Nah, nah, this was totally worth risking my life for.

Blake: I thought you said she would NOT kill you?

Jaune: *kisses her*

Jaune: We are huntsmen. Risking our lives is something we are definitely going to be doing.

Yang: *run her hands through Jaune's hair*

Yang: So, we're going to be risking our lives together?

Jaune: Obviously.

Yang: So, this isn't some one time thing like I was afraid it was going to be?

Jaune: No.

Yang: That simple?

Jaune: I want you two for as long as I can have you.

Yang (nervously): Too afraid to say forever?..

Jaune: I would love to, would you?

Yang: Oh, good god, you go right for the quick? I feel like I'm being strangled.

Jaune: *reaches up to gently coddle her face*

Jaune: Breathe my summer dragon.

Yang: *shivers*

Yang: Oh, you don't want to go there.

Jaune: That is what your name means, isn't it? That's what Ren said.

Yang: There's only one person who calls me that.

Jaune: *gently caresses her face*

Yang: Dad.

Jaune: *coughs, nearly dropping Blake*

Blake: *slowly slides out of his arms, lying on her back on the floor*

Blake: *still with back on the floor, looks him in the eyes*

Blake: So, what do you want?, Daddy or Master?

Jaune: *coughs*

Yang: *head against his from behind*

Yang (whispering): You're the one who made the first move.

Jaune: *brings his arm back to gently pet her hair*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: You're either both pets, or both girls. Which one do you want?

Yang: Can girls still have collars?

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: No name tags.

Yang: I think we got ourselves a deal.

Yang (whispering into his ear): Daddy.

Blake: Daddy?

Jaune: *looks down and sees Blake holding her arms up*

Jaune: *pulls her up and she pounced on him*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189290373641/stung-knight-daddys-girls) Tumblog.


End file.
